Young Johnlock
by acciohpfanfic
Summary: It is John Watson's first year at University and he has struck up a friendship with his hallway neighbour Sherlock Holmes. John makes friends with all of Sherlock's friends and is probably not going to do as much work this year on his course as he will be paying attention to something... or someone else instead!


**Ease**

I just got my room number today for this year and I am staying in room number 12. It is strange to be away from home. I have always lived with my parents until now. I bumped into my neighbour from across the hall earlier. His name is Sherlock Holmes. He was in an awful rush when he was leaving this morning, I think he was hungover, he stumbled into me and knocked all of my books out of my arms. I could faintly smell alcohol in his breath when he helped me to pick them up.

I bumped into him and some of his friends at lunch and we got talking. He introduced me to his friends. They all seem really cool but also super intelligent and maybe slightly over dramatic but I think I can deal with that.

There is Molly, she is small with straight brown hair. She is 19 but has been here for a year and is doing a psychology course.

Susan, she is doing an art course, she has jet black hair, with red streaks. She has her nose pierced and has glasses.

Tom, he has your generic hot nerd look. Hipster style glasses, dark blond hair that is always styled in a messy way but looks perfect no matter what. Damn I wish my hair was like that! He is doing a course in Physics.

They are all so laid back and unique.

Then there is Sherlock himself. He has dark brown curly hair, sparkling blue eyes, apparently he always wears black skinny jeans and has a giant Converse shoe collection. Also lets not forget his perfectly defined face, his cheek-bones and jaw line, wow!

Tom doesn't live in the residence as his house is only about a 10 minute walk from the university. He has house parties almost every Friday night but apparently they sometimes... go on a bit. They have invited me to join them there later after classes are over. I am looking forward to meeting other people and getting to know them better too.

After classes Sherlock and I went back up to our rooms to get ready for tonight. I was so happy and slightly overwhelmed that on my very first day of University I had met and befriended 4 people and I had been invited to one of their houses already.

Sherlock was eager to check out my room, no doubt to see if it was any better than his own.

"Wow, its tiny! Ha and here was me thinking I had it bad." He said. I was shocked, I thought that it was quite reasonable actually.

"Let's see yours then" I replied.

"By all means. Follow me." He gestured me out of my door and across the narrow hall way, closing my door behind him. He pulled out a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. As I walked in I then realised why he thought that my room was so small. His was massive.

As you walked in, there was a kitchen and living area with a flat screen TV and a sofa. I could see three more doors off of this room as well. I stood in a kind of stupor.

"I really did draw the short straw didn't I" I said whilst chuckling at the room.

"Oh there is more" He said showing me into his bedroom. It held a double bed and had an en suite toilet. My room was nothing compared to this and I envied Sherlock a lot.

"Well I suppose I can't really just expect you to believe that I was actually this lucky and just so happened to get this room. I actually used to share this room with another guy." Sherlock said the last part quietly and shuffled awkwardly all of a sudden, looking at his feet.

"He was my boyfriend but we broke up and he decided that he couldn't live with me anymore." Sherlock said. He looked up at me and I seen the fear in his eyes. As if I was going to shout at him or hit him just because he had just revelled to me that he had had a boyfriend. I felt as though his eyes were burning a whole in my soul. I couldn't look away from them. Puddles of crystal blue. He was the one to break eye contact first. Looking back at the floor.

"When did it happen?" I asked, hoping that I would not hurt him if it had been recent.

"It was 6 weeks ago." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know why I just told you that. I bet I have made you feel really uncomfortable." He said looking at me briefly.

"Why would you have made me uncomfortable?" I asked.

"I don't know, a lot of people react badly to someone coming out to them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No. That's not the way I am. I would never discriminate against someone just because of their sexuality!" I said.

Sherlock smiled and I felt my heart breaking in two. His face was so perfect and...FOR GOODNESS SAKE JOHN PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! My thoughts screamed. I smiled back, and that was how our relationship began.

John Watson


End file.
